


Midnight Surprises

by DeathRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda has something her older sister doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Surprises

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling.

title: Midnight Surprises  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden (DeathRose)  
written for: The HPFC Stratified Agate Competition  
pairing: none

* * *

Bellatrix and Narcissa were awakened in the middle of the night by the sound of their sister's screams. At first Narcissa was too afraid to do anything, but after a few moments she found her nerves and ran to get Mother and Father. Bellatrix, who was a teenager already, and much braver than little Narcissa anyway, went straight into their middle sister's room to see what was wrong.

Bella figured it was probably just a nightmare, but when she turned on the lights she saw that Andromeda's nightgown and sheets were soaked with blood. Andromeda was curled up in a ball in the middle of her bed, weeping hysterically from the pain and horror of-

Well, of what exactly, Bellatrix remained unsure. She stepped further into the room, but was unsure what to do. Should she try to check her sister's wounds? Should she not touch her in case of making it worse?

Before she managed to come to a decision about her course of action, the rest of her family showed up in the doorway. Father and Narcissa looked just as horrified as Bellatrix felt but Mother seemed to know exactly what was going on and with a few orders snapped to the house elves, the bloody sheets and Andromeda's clothes were replaced with fresh ones.

"Will the three of you stop standing there looking like it's the end of the world!" Mother snapped as she made Andromeda drink the potion that she'd had the elves fetch. "She's just started her monthly for the first time, that's all. Go back to bed, all of you!"

"Her monthly  _what_?" Bellatrix asked, frowning in confusion.

It seemed that a visit to the healer would be in the near future... for Bella.


End file.
